Always Winter
by running out of ink
Summary: While exploring a cabin on a planet that is “always winter”, the team discovers a secret room, and possibly a way to return the planet back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Always Winter**

**Written by: **running out of ink  
**Summary: **While exploring a cabin on a planet that is "always winter", the team discovers a secret room, and possibly a way to return the planet back to normal  
**Setting**: Takes place sometime during/after season 9… some spoilers may occur later on.  
**Disclaimer**: Stargate, and all things related, belong to all respectful owners, and not me.  
**Author's Note**: Be prepared to experience my first attempt at writing a Stargate story! Please don't shoot me for inaccuracies, or basic weirdness.

* * *

The planet was completely covered in snow. Not the type of snow that a scientist such as Samantha Carter had expected to find. It was light and fluffy, but at the same time had a menacing quality about it.

The four members of the infamous SG-1 team were rummaging around in an old log cabin on the latest planet they were exploring. Carter was looking at some shiny looking gizmo in the corner, Dr. Daniel Jackson was examining an old, and very faded notebook in the corner, Teal'c was standing with his interested-look on his face, and the newest member of the team, Cameron Mitchell, was poking around the bookshelf in the corner. He would never admit to it, but he was secretly looking for trap doors in the book case, you know, pull out a book and it spins around. This idea had sprung into his head when the four members of his team had entered the large cabin only to find a small, square room.

Daniel glanced up at him and immediately went into panic-stricken-archaeologist mode.

"Please, _please_, do not touch anything! These books are centuries old, they could crumble at the slightest touch. This is the oldest place on the entire planet as far as I can tell! Probably the only thing to have kept it from crumbling to the ground is the fact that it's been nothing but pure winter for a hundred years."

"Yes, Jackson, we all heard those villagers. 'Always winter, never spring. A curse brought on by the Snow Goddess!'" Mitchell replied, pulling out another book.

Now, what happened next surprised everyone. Even Mitchell himself, for he had not really expected anything to come from pulling random books from the shelf. But it did. The wall spun around and Cameron Mitchell found himself on the other side of the bookshelf. He had discovered a hidden room. There was a desk in the corner, and another bookshelf on the wall, all layered in inches of dust and cobwebs. From the other side of the wall he heard his name being called.

"Cameron!" That was Sam calling.

"Cameron Mitchell, are you alright?" That would be Teal'c.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Ah, yes, and that would be Dr. Jackson.

Mitchell sighed and shouted back, "I'm here! It's some kind of office. It doesn't look like anyone has been in here in years!"

And then he placed the book back on the shelf, and the wall spun around to its original position. Daniel, Carter and Teal'c were nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Winter- Chapter 2**

**Written by: **running out of ink

**Summary: **While exploring a cabin on a planet that is "always winter", the team discovers a secret room, and possibly a way to return the planet back to normal

**Setting**: Takes place sometime during/after season 9… some spoilers may occur later on.

**Disclaimer**: Stargate, and all things related, belong to all respectful owners, and not me.

**Author's Note**: Be prepared to experience my first attempt at writing a Stargate story! Please don't shoot me for inaccuracies, or basic weirdness.

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1…._

"_I told you not to touch anything!" Ah, yes, and that would be Dr. Jackson._

_Mitchell sighed and shouted back, "I'm here! It's some kind of office. It doesn't look like anyone has been in here in years!"_

_And then he placed the book back on the shelf, and the wall spun around to its original position. Daniel, Carter and Teal'c were nowhere to be seen. _

_And now, the conclusion…_

It wasn't hard for Cameron to figure out that Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had been switched to the other side of the wall when he put the book back. It was only logical. But he was not really interested for something else had caught his eye. He called to his three team members,

"Listen! Stay back there until I give the word! There's someone coming."

And there was. By chance Cameron had glimpsed out of one of the windows and seen a person, walking down a snowy hill, and headed directly towards the cabin.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Daniel was looking around room that he, Sam and Teal'c were in. "Well, it's definitely an office of sorts."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

Daniel looked around, there was about an inch of dust covering everything, and cobwebs coming down from the ceiling. The room wasn't very big, it was about half the size of the bigger room they had just come from, in the right corner there was a desk, with a couple of unlit candles and paper stacked neatly on top of it, covering the entire left wall there was a bookshelf, there were a couple of papers stuck on the unused wall space, upon closer examination one would find they were actually maps, and right in the center there was a narrow and very steep staircase. The only light from the room came from a snow-covered window on the rooftop. He was just about to light one of the candles on the desk when he heard Mitchell's voice, telling them to stay put and someone was coming.

There was a tense couple of minutes as they all strained to hear what was going on on the other side of the wall. Finally, without any prior notice, the wall spun around, and they found themselves back in the large room, and looking at a very short man, with wild grey hair and bright blue eyes.

"Guys, this is Pak," Cameron said, motioning to the chubby man standing beside him. "Pak, this is my team-"

"Yes, yes. We can do introductions later. There isn't much time. You all must hide, and quickly! I don't know how far behind she is, but it can't be far. You see, there was one of herspies in the village you were just in. She'll be on her way now. She doesn't like unexpected visitors you know. It's best you get as far away as you can before she gets here," he glanced out the window nervously.

"Alright team, let's go back to the Gate!"

"No, no, no!" Pak was pointing out of the window, "Look! She's coming!"

They looked in the direction he was pointing, and coming down the hill, the same hill that Pak himself had walked down not long ago, there were a dozen soldiers carrying a silver litter on their shoulders. The curtains were also silver and shimmered briefly on the icy breeze that blew past. The soldiers stopped, and one stepped up next to the litter, pulled back the curtain and held his hand out expectantly. The five people inside of the log cabin had but a moment to view the pale, white hand that reached out of the curtain before they disappeared behind the hidden wall.


End file.
